<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy Brushies by Roosterteethlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074255">Fluffy Brushies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover'>Roosterteethlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy moments [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clover and Marrow bond, Clover is a wolf faunus au, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of faunus racism, Qrow isn't really central in the story, They talk, a bit of angst, he just shows up that the end and is mentioned a few times, it's nice, tail brushing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrow is having trouble with his tail, will his captain Clover be able to help? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin &amp; Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy moments [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy Brushies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Cato/gifts">Akira_Cato</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This story is based on an comment left by Akira_Cato on Pretty Birds! I hope you enjoy it! It was fun to write for Marrow!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marrow hated brushing his tail.</p><p>It wasn’t that he liked having a dirty, matted, messy tail. No not at all, he just hated all the twisting and turning he had to do to brush the whole thing. Seriously contortionists would be asking him for pointers if they saw him. It was awful, you’d think after having a tail all his life he would have an easier way to brush the dang thing.</p><p>“Ugh this is impossible! That’s it I’m docking myself!” Marrow cried in exasperation, throwing the brush to the ground. He plopped down on the floor with a huff crossing his arms and pouting. Why was this so dang hard? </p><p>“You doing ok Marrow?” Marrow looked up to see his alph-captain, standing in the door. Marrow could feel his face heat up. Great his captain had just caught him pouting on the floor, just perfect. If the floor could just swallow his whole at that moment, that would be wonderful.</p><p>“I’m fine, nothing to worry about.” that was a bit of a lie, but he doubted the captain would really care. Though, maybe he could understand being a wolf faunus himself, Clovers tail was always so well kept though. He would probably just think of Marrow as some dumb kid who can’t even brush his own tail.</p><p>“You sure? You look kinda upset. If something is bothering you, you can always come to me.” Clover smiled, it was soft and sincere, “As your captain it’s my job to make sure everyone is at 100% so if someone on my team isn’t doing well, it’s my job to help out in any way I can.” </p><p>Dang it why was he so nice? Welp, Marrow was already embarrassed as heck, might as well get it out.</p><p>“I’m just...having some trouble brushing my tail.” the young faunus mumbled playing with the hem of his pants and staring intently at the floor. Gods why did he say it? Now Clover was gonna think he was a wimp! A baby! Just some dumb rookie who can’t complete the simplest of tasks. Why did he say that? Why did he SAY that?</p><p>“Oh is that all? I completely understand.” Clover gestured to his tail with a grin, “ It can be such a pain to brush these things right?” </p><p>Oh. Well. That was unexpected. “You-you have trouble brushing your tail?” Marrow couldn’t believe his ears. No way. The Atlas golden boy, a symbol for faunus like him that they can achieve anything, the young faunus couldn’t believe it. He also couldn’t believe it when his own tail started wagging. </p><p>“Of course I do. I’m pretty sure every faunus like us does. They’re in such an awkward place right?” Clover chuckled and sat down next to Marrow putting an arm around his shoulder. Marrows tail wagged all the more at the contact, he always had been such a sucker for affection. It reminded him of his family, they had always been a very touchy bunch. Hugs, kisses, just about any form of physical affection you could imagine. Thinking of his family made Marrow's tail stall in it’s wagging. He hadn’t seen them since joining the Ace Ops. He had just been so busy, especially with how crazy things had been lately. He needed to make time to visit. Make sure his mom and dad and little sister were all right.</p><p>“Yeah, very awkward.” Marrow muttered, lost in his sudden homesickness. Clover seemed to take notice of the shift in mood from his younger counterpart. The older Ace Op gave Marrows shoulder a reassuring squeeze shooting him a warm smile. </p><p>Marrow gave a small smile in return and sighed, “Sorry, just...thinking about home.” </p><p>“No need to apologize, we all get homesick now and again. I remember when Harriet first joined and I caught her crying in the cantine eating mac and cheese. Said it tasted just like how her dad made it.” Clover shook his head, laughing a bit at the memory, “Even I deal with it now and again. It gets easier, I promise.”</p><p>Marrow felt his tail resume its previous wagging, his smile growing a fraction. “Thank you sir. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Clover chuckled and ruffled Marrow's hair, “No need for all that sir business, we’re off the clock you can just call me Clover.”</p><p>Marrow huffed out a laugh and pushed Clovers hand away, “Alright si-Clover, i really do appreciate it though.”</p><p>Clovers own tail began wagging, “Any time Marrow, any time. Now how’s about I help you out with that tail of yours?”</p><p>And Marrow had thought he was shocked before. Was Clover really asking what he thought he was asking? Was Marrow really considering it? His mom used to brush his tail for him all the time, and it would speed up the process. So maybe...?</p><p>“Uhhh-” Marrow eloquently said, “Sure, why not.”</p><p>“Alright how about I brush yours and you brush mine? Usually Qrow does it but he’s gone till tomorrow on an overnight mission with Ruby and Elm.” Clover sighed wistfully.</p><p>Marrow let out a sigh of his own, these two had been enough to deal with when they were skirting around their feelings. Now that they were FINALLY a couple they were even more insufferable. Seriously, it’s like every other sentence was, “Oh isn’t Qrow so handsome!” or “Clovers butt is so nice in those pants.” and “My boyfriend is the most amazing and handsome and wonderful-” blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda and so on and so forth. If they weren’t so adorable together it would be the worst form of torture. Though Harriet still seemed to think it was regardless. </p><p>“Ok sure that sounds good, And hey at least Qrow will be back tomorrow and you two and go back to making kissy faces at each other.” Marrow said with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>“Hey!” Clover protested, poking Marrows side, making the younger faunus flinch away with a giggle, “You had better watch that tone young man!”</p><p>It was well known among the Ace Ops that Marrow was the second most ticklish of the group, Clover being the first. That had been a surprise for sure. Marrow had been mortified when he walked in on Qrow and Clover in the middle of, what had looked to be a rather destructive, tickle fight. Though thinking back on it now, he couldn’t remember having ever seen Clover laugh nearly as hard or look nearly as happy as he had in that moment. It was sweet, if incredibly embarrassing to walk into.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Marrow grinned, picking up the previously discarded brush and handing it to Clover. </p><p>Another poke to his side followed by Clover saying, “Told you to call me Clover kid.”</p><p>Marrow giggled and squirmed away from the ticklish sensation, “Ok, ok, yes CLOVER. Happy?”</p><p>“What did I say about the tone?” Clovers fingers were now gently wiggling into his sides, drawing giggles and squeaks from the young faunus. </p><p>“St-stahap! I give! I gihive!” Marrow laughed, his tail thumping against the floor. Clovers own tail was wagging as he released his friend. </p><p>The two shared a laugh before Clover asked for Marrow to turn around so he could get to the younger man's tail. Marrow obliged and sat cross legged on the floor in front of Clover. The moment Marrow felt the first stroke of the brush on his tail he immediately relaxed. He had forgotten just how nice it felt to have someone else brush his tail,it had been a few years after all. He let out a happy hum and felt his tail wag, before it was gently caught by the warm hand of Clover.</p><p>“It would be a lot easier to do this without the wagging.” Clovers tone was playful and it was clear he was only teasing. </p><p>Marrow chuckled sheepishly, “Sorry, it’s been awhile since someone brushed my tail for me, it feels nice. My mom used to do this for me when I was little.”  </p><p>Clover hummed as he continued to run the brush over Marrows tail, “My big sister used to brush my tail for me all the time. It was our way of bonding or relaxing after a rough day. She and I would brush each other's tails and just talk to each other. We talked about everything and anything. How our day was, things that were bothering us, grades, boys, bullies, anything. It was...nice. I don’t see her as much now a days. She’s got a family and I’ve got this. But we still call each other every now and then, she’s got 2 kids! Ivy and Basil! They are so cute!” </p><p>Marrow listened intently as Clover gushed over his niece and nephew, he didn’t know Clover even had a niece and nephew. Or a sister. Or that he had been bullied as a child. Though that last one didn’t surprise him, it’s not like Atlas was well known for liking faunus. </p><p>“You were an inspiration to me.” Marrow blurted out after Clover had finished his story about how Basil had won first place at the science fair. </p><p>Clover stilled in his brushing, but only for a moment “Is that so?”</p><p>The younger faunus felt a blush on his face but continued regardless, “Yeah, you were. Well, are, I guess I should say. You were born in a pretty crudy position being a faunus. But you rose up, you were the top of your class, you became the leader of one of the most elite groups in the military. It...it really inspired me and helped me through school. I mean if you could do it, then why couldn’t I? So I worked hard, and rose in the ranks, and now here I am. I achieved my dream. I’m an Ace Operative, it’s more than I could have ever hoped for when I was a kid. I owe a lot of that to you. So...thanks. For everything.” Marrow finished his little tangent softly, his cheeks warm and his eyes maybe just a bit watery.</p><p>Marrow felt Clover's hand squeeze his shoulder, “Thank you Marrow. That means a lot to me. Oh I also think I’m done, tail is looking good.” </p><p>“Oh, alright.” Marrow turned around and Clover handed him the brush. The younger faunus only hesitated a moment before gently taking the tail in his hands and began brushing it. </p><p>Now it was Clover's turn to relax into the brushing, had Marrow not been already holding the tail he certainly would have run into the same wagging issue Clover had run into with him earlier.</p><p> “Ya know I’m gonna be honest, the hardest part of it all wasn’t even being a faunus, it was actually my semblance.” Clover said once Marrow had gotten into a steady rhythm with the brush.</p><p>“Your semblance?” Marrow was shocked. How could a good luck have made things harder for him? It didn’t really make sense to him.  </p><p>“I know it sounds pretty unbelievable, but trust me, a good luck semblance isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Clover’s voice was low and oddly tired, as though he had told the same story far too many times.</p><p>Marrow was silent as he brushed, wanting Clover to continue, “Yeah my semblance helped a lot in terms of combat and guessing multiple choice questions on tests. But, it didn’t do great things for my confidence. It’s hard to believe that you’re any good when everyone tells you that every accomplishment was just some good luck. It took a long time for me to unlearn that, to realize that my luck isn’t the end all be all of who I am. I’m a person, I have skills, I’m good at what I do, luck or no luck.”</p><p>Clover's words shocked Marrow, but not as much as he thought they would. It made a bit too much sense, in all honesty. “It sucks to think that there are people out there who would put all of a person's worth in something as miniscule as a semblance” Marrow said after a pause,  “But, it’s the reality of our world. Some people will act that way, some people just refuse to believe a faunus could be so skilled. But Clover, those people were wrong, you are an incredible leader, a wonderful friend, and one of the most skilled huntsman I have ever had the pleasure of working with. I-I’m really glad I got to meet you and work with you.”</p><p>Clover was silent for a time, leaving the brush and their breathing as the only sounds in the room. Marrow was worried for a moment that he had said the wrong thing.</p><p>“Marrow,” Clover's voice brought him back to reality before his thoughts could spiral, “That-what you said, it means a lot. I’m really glad I got to meet you too.”</p><p>Oh, ok, awesome, Clover was not mad. Marrow felt the tension and anxiety leave his body as a laugh bubbled out.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad. I-uh-I think you’re done. Your tail looks all good.” Marrow said setting the brush on the night stand behind him. </p><p>Clover got up slowly and stretched, turning to look at his now neat and tidy tail, “Awesome! Hey, if you’re not busy, would you want to grab a bite to eat?”</p><p>Marrow stretched as he stood up, glancing at Clover he chuckled at the sight of his wagging tail. “Yeah, that sounds great. What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“How about we head back to my place? It’s closer than the cantine and I have better food.” Clover chuckled.</p><p>“Sounds good.” </p><p>And that was how Qrow (who had gotten home from his mission a day early) found Clover asleep on the couch and Marrow curled up in an armchair. He chuckled, decided to ask Clover about it in the morning, and placed a blanket on each of them. Placing a gentle kiss on Clover's forehead before going to bed himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW. have a lovely day you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>